Ps I love you
by Lulu's
Summary: I got ispired by “ps I love you” by Cecilia Ahern. I opened the first letter.It was written with not clear handwriting.I stopped crying beacuse I was worried I would wash away the perfume of those little treasures.I began reading with my tremble lips.


Hy everyone!My name is Lucrezia(Lulu was already taken so I'm Lulu's :) ),I'm new in this world's fanfiction.  
I'm italian,so maybe my way of writing is the wrost you have ever read.  
It matters to me.  
I would know if I've to hide my face after this short chapter..  
Tell me,please.  
Tell me even my mistakes because english it's not my language ;)  
After this..the story is a Draco/Hermione and it is in an ipothetical future togethere.  
Then Draco dieds and she has to live without her true love.  
I got ispired by the wanderful book "Ps I love you" by Cecilia Ahern  
It's a book in wich every month the male main character(here our sexy Draco) writes a letter to the female main charater( Hermione)..  
I think the idea it's wanderful.  
Tell me if writing it's worse.  
Lulu's

**Ps.I love you.**

Goodbye my lover,Goodbye my only friends,  
you have been the one,  
you have been the one for me..

I couldn't breathe.  
I had been thinking about my death lods,hundreds_,millions _of time.  
I tought she would have come and take the right person in the right moment without any kind of permissions.  
I had never tought death could arrive and bring you in an empty space,so close to life,so far.  
Since I met Harry I had been wondering what could happean after death,since that day I had been beliving in "so far so good";  
it was simple,it was a good way of living.  
But when you are lying on the floor,when everything you belived in is broken,when even your heart isn't yours anymore,it doesn't matter how many times you tell yourself "it's alright,it's ok".  
Life is over.  
Love is over.  
And he,my own killer,was in front of me,staring at my tears without any possibilities of talking.  
He was dying,quite quickly,and each breath coming out his lips was suggesting me to remember that it could be the last's of _our lives_ togethere.  
He was leaving life,he was going to a better place.  
I wondered what would happean to me,after his.........................................................  
His body stopped moving,his ice-tears esitated in foggy-scary eyes.  
......................death.  
_Draco Malfoy was dead._  
I wasn't sure his heart was still alive,in me.  
It was in that moment I understood I had something.  
I had the twelve secrets letters hidden in his bedroom.  
I didn't matter what I would have found in theme.  
Maybe I was hoping that,maybe it's not important if you do belive in something,the only thing that really matters is have something to live for.

***

'Cause nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain  
November 'n' Roses

Life is a strange thing.  
It gives you the idea it's wanderfull and amazing then it decides to stop being kind with you.  
I stopped keeping track the times my heart had been broken by his memory.  
I stopped when I understood Destiny gives you no choice.  
It's like a difficult dark book,full of memories that you can see only when you run after theme.  
For that reason I had spent lods of years reading long books full of stupid information.  
That kind of reading didn't let me live.  
For a writer it was easier.  
These perfect-built characters were only shadows and even their lives were still unwritten.  
Mine not.  
I was staring at that little box full of letters without breathing.  
I couldn't understund how my heart could work without any questions of my brains.  
I remembered his beautiful sad-grey-eyes.  
The way he used to tell me he loved me.  
He loved me.  
How could death kill love?  
It wasn't fair.  
While I was staring at those white envelopes,I began crying.  
I had forgotten his lips' touch.  
I had forgotten even his taste.  
Sometimes I closed my eyes to try to watch the world in true colors but I couldn't.  
My life was grey and I was angry with Destiny beacuse everytime,even when I slept,I saw the sadness in his eyes.  
The sadness in my eyes.  
I opened the first letter.  
It was written with not clear handwriting.  
I stopped crying beacuse I was worried I would wash away the perfume of those little treasures.  
I began reading with my tremble lips.

_November's._

Did that month mean something?  
he had never told me about these kinds of things..  
November.  
November was the that month,the month..the month he was dead.  
It was yesterday,today and tomorrow.

_Dear Hermione,  
I don't know how to start.  
I'm not romantic,well I'm nor romantic in this sense _I loughed trying to cover my tears _I don't know why I decided to write my toughts here.  
Maybe I know one day,a day really close to us ._How could have been an "us" and then only a "me"?_ I'll have to leave you destiny isn't mine,you know.  
You know everything,my little HalfBlood.  
I think that while you're reading I'm already dead.  
I trust you.  
I know you can't have taken off the letters without asking 're so clever,my love.  
You should understund,remember you are intelligent _I laughed another time, his letters had his silent way of jocking_ that everyone die.I found a free space befor you. _I began crying in my hands,my tears along my face,lonely and silently._  
You know I'm more cleaver than you,my dear.  
While I'm wathching your little closed eyes near me,while you're sleeping in my bed,I'm wandering if telling you thet rutch could be a good idea.  
Well,I tought.  
It isn't. _These letters were really Draco Malfoy's._  
So I decided to write you a letter a month,so you can't forget my wonderful charm.  
Everytime I would gently suggest you somethig(I belive you do remember that what I suggest it's what someone have to do).  
This time it's a simple thing.  
You only have to go to the place where we kissed the first time.  
I'm a bad guy,you have ever know,don't lie me. _He was really a bad could he ask me to do such a bad thing?How could I go there without..without him?How could I do that?_  
I know what you're thinking.  
"How could I do this?".Don't lie.You can do everything you want,you can earn whateverything you want.  
You earned me.  
I'm such a perfect gift,do you agree,my little lover? _I agreed._  
So hide this box and go.  
Go and find our plce.  
Remember.  
Draco Malfoy wathes you everywere you are.  
So I want Ronald Weasley really far from you lips,do you understand?  
I hope you do.  
I'm going to wake up you..my bedroom mates are coming and there's a wanderfull woman in my bed.  
OH,what's a pity.  
Bye bye,my own love,  
ps. I love you._

I would have wanted to hate him for this request but I still loved I still do.  
Men are the biggest problems of women.  
And the worst thing is that we look for those kinds of problems.

***THE END***

So,what do you think about my first english short story?  
There will be about 3 or 4 chapters..let me know,  
Happy Christmas everyone :)  
ps.I'll post once a week,If I can.


End file.
